The plight of the WolfPack
by carnegieotaconwolfie
Summary: When a team inherits the codenames of the terrorist FOXHOUND unit, and is paired with the B&B’s, they are sent on strange missions that will delve into the minds and past of the team. Rated M for adult themes, language, and graphic violence.
1. Prologueexplanation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am writing this story on the assumption that you know at least the basics of the Metal Gear series. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask in a PM or a review. **

DISCLAIMER: the characters in this story are the property of Hideo Kojima. The Wolf-Pack team is of my design, the names are not.

On a tired battlefield, the U.S and Iran/Iraq are still at it. While America has stuck to its home grown and trained troops, the terrorists have hired PMC's (Private Military Company or mercenaries). With the passing of time, we have developed nanomachines to inject into the blood and muscles to help coordinate and keep track of our biosigns. For better or worse, all military functions in all nations were monitored by injection. We called the System "SOP" or "Sons of the Patriots". Only a select few have dodged this, and Wolf-Pack was one of them; only because they were not supposed to exist. The veil of secrecy was perpetrated with extreme actions. This team is the reincarnation, and grouping of FOX-HOUND, coupled with FOX. The team inherited the names of the FOXHOUND operatives from the Shadow Moses incident, as per their specialty, also the members of the group were listed as MIA, so if anyone started asking questions they reached a dead end. Called in for suicide missions that included assassinations, rescues, and any other act that could only be talked about behind closed doors, the government knew Wolf-Pack was useful….and deadly.

Still, even with all their experience, the president called in the B&Bs. These four people each had their own background, all shell-shocked by some heinous war crime, and they take it out on their enemies. Unbeknownst to Wolf-Pack, the B&Bs were assigned to them, so the team could baby-sit the clinically insane four.


	2. Routine Rescue

**AUTHORS NOTE: most of the story is from the team leader/sniper's POV, Sniper Wolf. The entire team is male. I am not sexist; it is to counter-act the completely feminine Beauty and the Beast unit they are paired with.**

**DISCLAIMER: once again, the characters and names are the sole property of Hideo Kojima, I have no ownership of them.**

A loud ringing noise woke me up. I got off the couch, and headed downstairs to the bathrooms. We were stationed in a run down building in the Middle East. I stripped down, and got into the cold shower. Afterwards I brushed my teeth, and looked into the dirty mirror next to the stalls. I was greeted by my own reflection. A relatively skinny face, with generous stubble sprouting from my chin. My originally shorn brown hair, now shoulder length and miss-colored to a blondish color by the sun and sand. I sighed, put on my civilian clothing, and went back upstairs to put on my gear. Stripping back down and pulling on the fatigues, and letting the pants run over the boots, rather than stuff them in, I glanced over at the clock on a wooden table. 7:30 am.

"Perfect." I mumbled. The rest of the team was already up. I was supposed to wake up an hour before. We were on a deadline. While a sniper needs his sleep, I had overslept, and that's worse than under-sleeping in war.

Wolf-Pack was assigned to rescue two very important hostages, not POW's. POW's had a chance. With hostages, they could be executed at any point, with almost no repercussions. We had Intel that the enemy was going to do just that, in about three days, so we were going to rescue them a day early, to stop any chance of it happening.

I pulled on the skin-tight long sleeved shirt, and pulled over it my fatigues jacket. I had managed to score Naked Snake's harness complete with radio, chest/under-arm knife holster, and packs on the waist. I slid my silenced m1911 Colt .45 into a behind-the-waist holster, similar to Meryl Silverbourgh's holsters.

Out of nowhere, a loud boom, a crash, and dust fell from the ceiling over me. I grabbed my rifle, and ran out of the room, just in time to dodge the roof caving in over most of the room.

I crouched down, knees spread apart in a CQC stance, one up, one on the ground, as I keyed in the CODEC frequency for the team's radios.

"Report," I said over distant-sounding gunfire.

A gravely, smokers voice greeted me, as I dug around in my jacket pocket, and pulled out a pair of slim-rimmed glasses. Barely covering my eyes, to reduce the possibility of shine. They didn't even have the frame going around them, just the "legs" of them connected to polished glass.

"They've come. Complete with an APC."

"And the B&B's?"

"Nowhere to be seen, sir."

"All right. Hold this building. Ill be right there. Out."

"Ten-four. Out."

Holding the rifle in one hand, and pulling the Colt out in my left, I aimed the pistol and holstered the rifle over my back diagonally, barrel up. It was awkward, but more comfortable for me.

I started to sprint down the stairways, slipping a few times, managing to dodge all conflict.

'Hopefully they haven't gotten a foothold yet.' I thought.

I got to the basement. I preferred to hide in plain sight.

I crouched again, holstered the pistol, and pulled out the rifle. I took a split second to look it over; an old Russian Mosin-Nagant. Obviously, I was one for antiques. The rifle, holster, even the pistol, was at least from World War ll. The rifle was clean, unbent. I cleared it to check if I needed to load it. It was full.

I keyed the CODEC again.

"Everyone in position?"

They responded all at once.

"Yes sir"

"Yep."

"Yea. I'm ready."

"Weapons free." I ordered, and gunfire erupted from specific windows in the building.

It all lasted about 11 seconds, except for the APC, which was still a problem.

"Anyone got C-4?" a smoother voice responded.

"I do."

"Throw it at the APC. If you chunk it as hard as you can, you can make it."

Seemingly from the sky, a tan chunk of clay-like substance fell like a rock. I heard a 'clunk' as it managed to hit the top of it.

"Nice throw, Mantis."

"Thank you sir."

"Detonate."

As soon as I said it, a plume of fire, metal, and ammunition exploded up, and out.

I took cover, as I was in range of heat, and possible miss-fired ammo.

"Status of APC"

"Out of commission, sir."

"All right. Regroup in the building across the street."

Three "ten-fours" and "outs" were heard over the com.

I holstered the rifle, crawled out of the newly formed hole in the basement, and sprinted across the way. Entering the building, I took out the pistol, and quickly aimed all around, checking for more enemies.

"Building clear." I said to myself.

Just then, I noticed I had none of my actual gear. Just the harness.

"Damn it" once again, to myself.

The rest of the team walked in. three blank, war-torn faces looked back at me. A smooth-skinned male (Praying Mantis), a rough faced, obviously strong man (Vulcan Raven), and another bespectacled man, this one bald, but he covered it with a camouflaged beanie (decoy octopus).

Octopus spoke up. The owner of the smooth voice. "Where's your gear, Wolfie?" I guess he noticed the flatness of my packs.

"Same place you left your brain, and the same place that got blown over half the continent by that APC, Doc Oc."

"What brain?" Vulcan retorted.

We all had a short laugh. The team had developed a darker, more sarcastic sense of humor than we went to training with, to deal with the stress. We pretty much made fun of each other to point out the flaws that really need to be corrected upon, in a 'nice' way. At this point, to us, if you point blank said "fix this" it would be taken as a reason to break your nose.

"All right" I chuckled "that's enough of that….whats the status on the B&B's?"

"Unseen" reported Vulcan.

"Why did they even pair us with those freaks, sir?"

"They needed someone to baby sit their mental needs, and we were the perfect suckers." I replied.

"Awesome….so how much longer we going to be here," Octopus sighed.

"Until we secure those hostages," he answered. "Unfortunately, we only have 48 hours to do it…..all right guys. We're going to need all the rest we can get…..we sleep in shifts…..octopus, Raven, you're first. Mantis, you're with me on first shift."

They all said "yes sir" and went off to prepare in their own way.

I sat down on a nearby coffee table, and sighed. It had been a long few months, and it's going to be a longer two days.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS THE PROPERTY OF HIDEO KOJIMA

AUTHORS NOTE: hope you like the nice ending of their first mission with the B&Bs. please review. anonymous reviewing enabled.

We were all in the building still. I had one ration left, and two "clips" for the rifle and one for the pistol. "Rise and shine kiddies," I said, patting Raven on the shoulder, "time to move out."

We quickly got our gear together, and left the building, taking the back alleys. I held up my fist, the 'stop' hand signal, and pressed against the wall. I motioned for Octopus to take point. He peered around the corner, and whispered "all clear." Then, we sprinted across the street. Mantis held his head moaning quietly.

I turned around. "Something wrong soldier?"

He slowly shook his head. "Must be a headache from the stress. Ill take some medicine."

He popped a pill in his mouth, and I did the same, but a different drug. Diazepam. All of a sudden I felt calm. Focused.

I kept walking, the others trailing. We entered a building. "It's too quiet," Raven said, "must be a trap somewhere….so what next sir?"

"If it's a trap, then we spring it. They'll take us straight to the hostages."

"Nice," Octopus praised.

We went upstairs; the door was open to the roof. We slowly walked through and came out on the rooftop.

The door slammed shut behind us, and we all spun around, finding ourselves facing about 10 PMC troops that popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

I raised my hands in surrender, and set my rifle and sidearm down slowly.

Then, I felt an impact, and everything went black.

I woke up, alone in the middle of a tent. I could hear the moos and roars of the GEKKO. I stood up and guessed my team and the other hostages were in another tent, and at least two guards were standing at the entrance. I walked over, just before the sunlight creeps in, and imagined the guards. They were talking to each other, and obviously facing each other.

_A face must be there!_ So I went to hit it, but as my fist flew out of the entrance, I overstepped, and noticed I missed by at least a foot.

"Shit."

The guards aimed their rifles simultaneously, and I grabbed at the guard. My hands found a roundish shape. I pulled it free from the guard, and their eyes opened very wide, so I looked at it. I had one live, grenade in my hand, minus the pin, and instinctively, I let it go, and jumped into the tent on my belly. An explosion rocked the tent, and I bolted out, hiding near a bunch of cracker-jack boxes near the tent across the way. About 25 guards came to investigate.

_Thank goodness PMC troops are so brain-panned, they're none too bright._

They all looked at one another, giving their comrades questioning glances, and then dispersed.

I wanted to laugh at their stupidity.

I ran into the tent I'd taken cover near, and shocked myself.

_The hostages!_

They were huddled in one corner, and my team in the other.

"On your feet men."

All of them stood up.

I knelt down, and got on the CODEC.

"Hostages found, evac requested. Mission accomplished. Send in the B&Bs."

A garbled, staticy voice greeted me.

"Affirmative. We're right above you…setting down."

I heard the chain guns going off, taking out the troops near the LZ, and picked up one of the hostages.

"Raven, you take the other," I yelled over the staccato outside.

We ran out to the Black Hawk, and set them inside. I grabbed the nearest cadaver's pistol, and covered my team as they got in.

As I went to get in myself, I heard a loud "moo" noise. Like a bull.

_Oh shit….there's no WAY they're here already!_

"MOVE IT!" I screamed, and hopped in."

Before the GEKKO could reach the copter, we were in the air. I sat down, suddenly exhausted, even though to me, it had only been about half an hour.

_Musta been me been knocked out._

I looked out the window, and saw something….no. _many_ somthings headed toward the camp. One was on four legs, one flying, and one hovering above the others.

_Where's the fourth one? There was four right?_

Just then, I thought I saw a "surviving" man floating in mid-air, his chest blossoming into a fountain of red.

I shook my head, thinking I was delirious from fatigue, and looked again. The man was on the ground, a good sized hole in his chest, and lying face down in a puddle of blood.

_Found her! Haha! The master of disguise? I don't think so!_

I smiled to myself about the irony, and I let the wall of black overwhelm me, having sweet dream about a job well done.


	4. Changes

DISCLAIMER: as i said, these characters are the property of Hideo Kojima.

A dull ringing was in my ears as I got up. I looked at the clock near my bed. 8:00 AM. I got out of bed, and put on some civilian clothing, that consisted of a black undershirt, grayish-blue button-up collared shirt, left unbuttoned, and blue jeans.

I walked out of the bedroom, and found myself in the hallways of a Command center in Nebraska. I walked out next to the flag in the center of the courtyard, and did a quick salute, then turned around, and walked over to the barracks.

Slowly, I walked along the ranks of normal soldiers stationed here. I kneeled down at three different men, and whispered in their ear. "Come on. Wake up, kid" and patted them.

Eventually they woke up, and followed him out. They all walked to the medical building. The doctor looked at him.

"All right boys. Your new mission will be so classified, no one can know who you are, or, rather, _were_"

We all exchanged questioning glances, and looked back at him.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to make some minor changes to each of you."

No one else spoke up, so I did. "And what would these 'changes' employ?"

"Oh nothing much. Just something to make you unrecognizable. After we're done, the commander has some new toys for each of you in the training range."

_More like 'painland' _I thought. We had all been to said range, but more often than not, the students end up getting hurt by the oddest of things. I myself had actually been hit in the leg by a ricochet from a shotgun. A _training_ shotgun. Armed with birdshot. So the injury was minor.

We weren't allowed to see each other until after the 'minor' changes were made. Most were on the genetic level.

A lovely looking woman came in. I looked at her tag. It read "Dr. Naomi Hunter"

"I've heard of you before….genetic specialist?"

She nodded, then she gave me a tranq and I was out in seconds.

When I woke up, I immediately went to the mirror. Nothing had been done to my face, the changes were with my body build, and my hair. The hair was now down to the middle of my back, and colored a bright, blood red.

The second change was a bit disturbing, and embarrassing, but a bit of an improvement. I was more slender, while keeping my strength. In fact, I was stronger, but I had the body of an adolescent female. It felt odd having curves, while still keeping everything that made a man, a man, and staying away from more feminine things.

I walked back to the team. Raven looked a bit taller, and stronger. Mantis looked the same, since his hair was shorn, but his eyebrows were a bit bushy. Octopus was the most changed of all. He had an even skinnier face, almost nonexistent eyebrows. His eyes were folded like an Asian's. in fact, he looked Asian himself.

The last change was one we all had. Our eyes. The color of the iris of our eyes were all now Amber/Gold.

Dr. Hunter came back out. "looking nice gentleman. The changes should be complete within an hour.

I couldn't help but ooze sarcasm. "does that mean im going to grow breasts and other feminine things?"

"no, but you will get curvier. I did that, so you might appeal to all."

"you mean gays and bisexuals?"

"straight women too."

"yeah right. If a woman wanted curves, all she'd have to do is look in the mirror."

"like you just did?"

"shut up."

I looked down, knowing I'd been defeated. We all walked out, and to Painland.

Nothing was there, but a new uniform, and a few new armaments.

For me, a AS50 Sniper Rifle. "fine piece of work" I commented while looking it over.

Mantis got a suit of something that looked like armor. The helmet had no visor per se, but the faceplate had little sensors in them, so the wearer could see, without giving protection in turn.

Raven got a fully automatic rifle. It was like nothing I'd seen before. Instead of using ammunition, it fired high-powered spikes at the opposition. Able to pierce tanks.

Octopus got a very advanced Sneaking Suit. It changed color and texture when he pressed it against a surface to match it.

The new standard issue uniform however, was completely different. It was now an olive greenish color, and had extra pockets on the arms, plus knife holsters on the forearms.

About 10 minutes later, we were all suited up, complete with the weapons, about to load up into a VTOL.

"Where we headed?" I asked the pilot

"back to the middle east, to assist some guy in infiltrating one of the PMC's."

"awesome" I said sarcastically.

The VTOL took off, and we were gone, back to the blazing heat of the Middle East

Beginning of MGS4 Act 1


	5. Tale of the Wolf

**_thank's for the reviews. i really need them to tell where im still at fault. anonymous reviewing is still on._**

Back in the Middle East, although in a different province of it, it still looked basically the same.

We were all huddled in a corner of a streetside apartment building.

"Intel people….now."

Mantis looked up at me. "It's going to be street-to-street warfare. You're out of your element, Wolf, but if you stay behind, you'll learn quick enough."

"cool. Anything else?"

"yea. The PMC here, called Praying Mantis…" he winced at the similarity at his own code name "…is heavily armed, and trained. Not like the wanna-be PMC we fought last time. I have reports of RPG's, mounted heavy machine guns, and even better, quite a few Stryker APC's."

Vulcan flexed his new muscles. "I can take 'em"

I looked at him and had a good laugh. "bullshit."

The rest of them broke into a laugh.

"all right, all right…..lets get to it…..Octopus, hand me that Xm8"

He tossed me the modular gun, which I aimed experimentally. It had a red dot sight.

"it'll do….let's move out."

We all leaped over the nearby window, and stuck to the walls and discarded vehicles as cover.

I stopped immediately upon seeing three men. The team followed suit.

I whispered. "three targets sighted. Keep your fingers off the triggers. We have no reason to fight. Lets just sneak by them…..Octopus…suggestions on how to do that?"

"yea, this building.." he indicated the one we were leaning on "…has been half destroyed. We can just leap through that window…." He pointed at one about three yards up "….and we can, in theory, sneak by that team, and possibly more."

I nodded, "lets do it."

We kept walking, then clambered through the hollowed out building to dodge the patrol.

I heard gunfire in the distance, and also heard it getting closer.

"Octopus, I think you just led us into the middle of a street battle."

As if on cue, a team of militia, and another of PMC at the other end of the street started going at it, us occasionally helping out the militia, trying to get them to recognize we were friendlies.

"they brought in a tank!" I heard a militiaman cry.

Than there was an explosion, and for what felt like the thousandth time in a week, the world went black.

I felt grass tickle my skin, and opened my eyes. I was lying in a large field. Standing up I looked at a nearby building. It was a simple two story home.

"Raven?......Octopus?....Mantis?.."

I looked myself over after standing up and had a double take.

None of the changes the 'good' doctor made were there. But I also realized I wasn't wearing glasses.

_Hadn't started wearing them until 17…too weird_

My clothing was different. No longer the olive drab gear, I was wearing civilian clothing. Simple blue skinny jeans, and a black undershirt, along with a stolen Fairbain-Sykes fighting knife.

I walked into the house, and discovered it was ravaged, with bodies scattered around. Some I recognized, others I didn't. Then, I saw what I was 'looking' for. They were older, middle aged. They looked like me. Black hair, blue-grey eyes.

They were my parents.

I dropped to my knees in grief, and started sobbing. I noticed one of them had a Mosin-Nagant bolt action rifle. It was my fathers. That same rifle would become my pride and joy. I picked it up tenderly, and aimed it experimentally. I left the house, and learned the assailants came in by truck. I'd already decided I was going to hunt them down and slaughter them, just as they did my family and friends. I followed the truck's tracks, sticking to the surrounding shrubbery and forest as if it was a game of Hide-and-seek, or man-hunt.

Slowly, unconcoiusly, I started moving deeper into the forest. I raised the unscoped rifle, keeping it trained on the source of any noise.

I started to develop a sixth sense of sorts, already developing a faint version of post-traumatic stress disorder. And I hadn't even fired a single shot yet.

I kept walking until I heard a bit of a growling noise.

I wipped around, and found the barrel of the rifle a centimeter from the nose of a wolf.

My eyes widened in fear.

The growling intensified and before I could fire, I was on my back. I pulled the fighting knife out quickly, and kneed the wolf in the gut, flipping him over me.

Jumping on his back, I whipped the knife across it repeatedly, thin red lines of blood began to flow along its belly and legs.

Finally, I brought it to its jugular.

It fought me for a bit trying to get up, and finally realized it's fate, and laid down. I flipped the blade over, and got ready to 'do the deed', until I realized why should I waste my rage on this poor creature?

I let it go, and nursed it back to health within a few days. It brought me food, the pack it was with. I noticed it was the alpha male, and defeating it made me the unofficial ruler of the pack.

I decided to take the now-healed wolf under my wing, and named it Fang.

Within a few more hours of sneaking around, I found a rebel outpost. Seeing the tracks lead up to one of the trucks, I knew they were my target. I aimed the rifle at the guard of the obviously hastily made camp.

I didn't even plan it, I just attacked.

Firing at the fleeing men, I let out an animals yell as I started to get a combat high.

I started to get a rhythm going. Fire-bolt back-bolt forward-lock-aim-fire, and it worked magnificently.

Of course, after about 7 shots-I couldn't tell-I had to take cover, and reload. Sliding the rounds in one by one, I slid the oiled bolt forward, and locked it, and came out of cover again before the men found me.

I ran right past a sign. It read "now entering RavenHolm" in Russian.

_RavenHolm, Russia. Home...._

The place was very close to Chernobyl, but fate of winds had spared it from destruction by nuclear fallout.

Then, it was like the wind from a tornado or hurricane hit my body.

I opened my eyes, vision blurry. I had just started wearing glasses. I pushed them up.

_Only been a few days, and I already hate them_

Fang was laying near me, looking at me tiredly. I had moved to America, and got a job at DARPA. I was stationed in Shadow Moses to originally pilot REX for the company, but the terrorists took over right after I fired the dummy warhead.

I was, other than Fang and his new family of huskies and wolf-dogs, all alone in the Nuclear Warhead Storage building. I spent a lot of time there with a scientist named Dr. Emmerich. He fed the others, but stayed (smartly, by the way, as my 'family' would attack him) with the other wolves.

Then, right after Emmerich left one day, a brown haired man in a skintight suit came in, and Fang rushed him.

A brilliant, blinding flash of light, and my family was on the ground, not moving. But he missed Fang's puppy, but I couldn't see him either, until I saw someone else. A sexy looking red-headed woman who was obviously cold, was holding the pup.

The man made her let it go, and she followed it with her eyes as it ran to me, and she noticed me in the darkness.

I put a finger to my lips, and motioned that I was friendly, and she mouthed that the wolves were ok, just stunned.

I nodded thankfully for the information.

Another blast of 'wind'

I was in a military uniform. The name "Alexei Karkaroff" was stitched into the olive drab uniform.

There were others with me, but as I went to look at them, my vision blurred.

A quick push of the glasses, and a couple of blinks fixed that.

_God, I've worn them for a few years now, and still haven't gotten used to them_

I looked back at the others. We wre in rows of four. I looked to my left, and there was no one there but Fang. At the right, three others were in my row.

The instructor in the front barked an order at us, and we did a right-face. Mine was a bit sloppy, and it got an instant reprimand.

Eventually we were able to walk along to our barracks, where I chained Fang up to my bunk.

Another blast of the unknown _something_ as the visions got faster.

Me, and the three others in my row were now a squad. Farley, Shephard, and Alvarez.

We were holed up in a building somewhere in Africa, where a civil war was being waged. And my team was stuck right in the middle.

They came from both sides, battling over our little fort, and we were fighting both of them.

Farley went down. Then alvarez. I was in the rafters, picking them off from a small window, then hiding in the darkness of the attic.

Shephard came up then, seriously injured.

One of the sides won, but didn't search the house. We were lucky.

After that battle, I had two KIAs and one that was honorably discharged due to critical injury. He died a month later.

Another rush.

I was near the flagpole. My superior officer turned out to be a traitor, and Fang attacked him. The turncoat ordered me to take his sidearm, and execute him.

I had to, or be court-martialed. And I had nowhere else to go.

With tears in my eyes, I squeezed the trigger.

The shock of the memory woke me up.

Octopus stood over me, patting me. "common, sir, wake up. Please, stay with me."

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry again, as the subordinate handed me my glasses.

_I still hate 'em_

And with a feint chuckle, I stood up.

"im all right. How long was I out?"

Mantis was looking down, crying, unable to fire.

"only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity." Vulcan said.

"true that" I said solemnly.

I grabbed the xm8 , and fired around the corner.

Only a few minutes past, and I heard the militia with their victory cries, and we continued on.

In the next alley over, I saw an armored dozer stop in its tracks. Looking closer, I saw a large four legged _something_ stopping it.

Suddenly the B&B's presented themselves to the militia, and systematically slaughtered them.

One crying

One screaming

One furious

And one laughing uncontrollably.

An old man came out of his hiding spot behind a car.

_He's a bit to old to be fighting isn't he?_

I yelled, addressing the man, but he kept going. Then, he laid down, and disappeared. _Into thin air_.

_That's fucking creepy! _was my first, and only thought.

Nevertheless, we went on, finding unconscious and dead bodies scattered around, obviously hidden, but still slightly in the way.

We leaned against a nearby wall, and took a rest.

Then, something weird happened. The PMC troops behind said wall, started screaming, yelling, and fighting each other.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the door a crack, and looked. Not only was the old man there, but ANOTHER old man was there, looking over the carnage.

_Toooooooo weird_

Still, I went in, team following, and surveyed the damage. The long haired old man was gone, but the one that disappeared was still there, convulsing like the others.

A syringe lay next to him, so I picked it up, t. he t it was useful, and injected the man with it. He was knocked out after that.

_I don't get it. What has gotten into these people? Still, we've done our job. We gotta get out of here_

I called for an evac, and we were gone


	6. European descent

**Authors Note: first, I am sorry for the wait. I had some more important things to take care of before I could write again. Second, I'm very tired of the 1****st**** person thing. I'm changing the story to a 3****rd**** person perspective. This chapter takes place at the very beginning of Act 2**

"wolf?"

"yea?"

"are you awake?"

"who's asking?"

"A friend. Get up, get to the roof."

_Odd_

Wolf was stationed alone in Eastern Europe in a simple hotel, while the rest of the team got a little R&R. typical problem-PMC suppressing freedoms while the rebels want more. Wolf wasn't here as a deciding factor though. He was just reporting anything out-of-the-ordinary. This certainly qualified as no one but his team has his Codec frequency.

Wolf got up, and got a pair of pants on, and went outside ignoring anything else. He didn't even bother with the looks he got, nor did he take the elevator. Just took the stairs. When he got to the door, he wished he had remembered to at least pack _something_. Even his combat knife would've been better then nothing.

Slowly, he opened the door, peeking out the crack that got larger by the second, and saw his contact. Simply put, he looked weird. A clear-ish mask covered his face, and it looked like he wore nothing but a black coat.

_Wait. There's something else there._

Wolf found it. The man's skin was a pale-in some parts clear- metal.

_He's a cyborg. No need to cover up anything, there's nothing there. Probably wore the coat for stealth._

The face plate slid up his face, then tilted back to cover the top of his head, like a helmet, revealing the man's face. His skin was almost as pale as the metal he was made of. White hair, blue eyes.

_Where have I seen that face before?_

The odd man spoke "where is Big Mama?"

"what the hell are you talking about?"

The cyborg drew a sword and put the tip to Wolf's throat, who held up his hands in surrender

"What the hell man? Get that thing away from me. Im unarmed, theres no reason to point a medieval weapon at me…"

The man took no notice of the sarcasm.

"you have connections to her….tell me where she is."

"who are you talking about?"

"Big Mama!"

"who's that?"

"she's the leader of the current resistance."

Wolf mentally slapped himself on the head as his face betrayed his feeling of stupidity.

_Duuuuuuuuuhhh._

"oh….I dunno….if I wanted to find her though, I'd tail one of the Night-Walkers. There's a curfew in place right now, so the only ones outside would be resistance fighters, and PMC troops. If you follow one of the fighters, they'd probably lead you right to her." _Hopefully_

The pale man nodded slowly in agreement, then narrowed his eyes, obviously wondering if he should strike Wolf down to stop him from telling on him.

"hey, man…im not PMC. As of right now, I'm just a tourist. So can you please remove you're almighty Longsword of Fire off my neck," Wofl said, drawing up as much sarcasm as humanly possible.

The cyborg nodded again, sheathed the weapon, and turned around. The plate covered his face again, and just before he left, he simply said "My name is Raiden. Ill contact you again if I need anything."

Then he lept off the building, dropped a full ten stories, and bolted away.

_Ill contact you If I nee-blah blah blah….why is it always me the people call?_

Wolf went back to his room, and not a second after he laid down, his codec beeped again.

_You have got to be shitting me…_

"Wolf here…"

"hey, its Naomi. How're things at your end?"

"peachy, why?"

"you're late for another injection."

"o.k mom. Ill go to the doctor right away so I can get my flu shot."

She giggled a little.

"all right. Seriously. What's this new shot for?"

"nanomachines."

"you're joking right? Haha. You're really funny. There's a reason Wolfpack is able to do what it does. And that's because we _don't _have nanos."

"don't worry. They're not coded for you, and after the mission, they're removable. They belonged to recently KIA soldiers. Oh, and good news. You're on official leave now. You don't have to call in anymore. In about three weeks, the U.S has ordered a whole joint Army-Marines team to be stationed there."

"so that's the reason for the nanomachines. We gonna finally be lookin' like our own home-bred heroes?"

"yes, sir. The rest of your team is already en-route. Your rendezvous is in the café across the street from you at 9 Am in two day's time."

"cool. Are they bringing the rest of my equipment?"

"yep. Ill even be there to give that shot."

"oh yay, you sure you just don't wanna see me naked again?"

Wolf laid down again, just to put a little motion in the conversation.

"maaaaaaaaayyyybe….maybe if you're a good doggy, ill let you see me naked."

"yea" he chuckled "cause we all know how that turned out last time."

"you heard about that?" she started getting a little nervous.

"puh-lease. Shadow Moses was my first VR mission. I know everything there was to that place."

"oh…im sorry, I was just-"

"joking. Yea, me too. Sorry I brought that up."

She nodded, accepting the apology. Then Wolf noticed her background. Not exactly the clean, pristine U.S base.

"hey, where are you anyway?"

"South America…..dont ask. You really don't want to know."

"ok. Hurry up doc, I don't wanna die of boredom over here."

He tried to lighten the mood again, to relieve the earlier tension completely

"aww, I figured I thought the nice mental images I gave you earlier would help with that…"

"be better if you got your sexy but up here, and did it personally."

She giggled again. "sorry. Cant be there till your team arrives. We'll be there ASAP."

"mkay. Talk to you then."

He signed off, sighed, and stared at the roof, thinking about the mission in general. Why instead of fighting with the rebels against the PMC, as he does best, but instead he was sitting on the sidelines acting as the proverbial prison-snitch.

_Oh well. I got a few days off. That means that cyborg is unofficial business. II_ really _ hope he doesn't call._

And with that, the tired man fell asleep


End file.
